Thin film magnetic recording disks typically comprise a substrate, such as an aluminum-magnesium (AlMg) alloy with a nickel-phosphorous (NiP) surface coating, a magnetic film of either a cobalt based metal alloy or a gamma iron oxide film, and a protective overcoat, such as a sputter-deposited amorphous carbon or hydrogenated carbon film, formed over the magnetic layer. A liquid lubricant, such as a fluoroether lubricant, is often applied to the carbon or hydrogenated carbon overcoat. A general description of the structure of such thin film disks is given in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,610,911 to Opfer, et al., and 4,552,820 to Lin, et al. An amorphous film for use as a protective overcoat is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,503,125 to Nelson, et al. and an amorphous hydrogenated carbon film is described in assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,582 to Howard.
There are several problems with such disks which are caused essentially by the liquid lubricant on the protective overcoat. In particular, because there is no means to specifically retain the liquid lubricant onto the overcoat, the lubricant tends to deplete due to spin-off during operation of the disk file. In addition, variations in thickness of the lubricant over the disk surface can cause problems in operation of the disk file. If the lubricant layer is too thin the air bearing slider which supports the read/write head can cause wear of the disk surface. If the lubricant layer is too thick the slider can become stuck to the disk surface when the disk file is turned off. This static friction or "stiction" is caused by a variety of factors, including viscous shear forces and surface tension created by the lubricant between the protective overcoat and the slider. This stiction can result in damage to the head or disk when the slider suddenly breaks free from the disk surface when disk rotation is initiated. Also, because the suspension which supports the slider is relatively fragile in order to permit the slider to "fly" above the disk surface, sudden rotation of the disk in the presence of stiction can also damage the suspension.